Love from Unexpected Quarters
by Malfoy Toy
Summary: I don't know, I think that I was on drugs...Snape/Hermione, but it is really sweet in later chapters. Um, I've bumped down the rating after having quite a few people tell me it was too high. Third chapter up already, don't you all feel special? *Winx* A
1. To Shelia

Song: To Sheila

Song:To Sheila

He stretched his arms above his head, arching his back.

He hasn't noticed me yet.

He shakes his head violently, hair freshly washed, and I ache to run my fingers through it.So unruly…but I like it that way.He turns, and finally notices me, standing just inside the door.

"Hello there" I say softly, and the shock on his face is enough to make me laugh.

"It's okay" I tell him quietly, crossing the room slowly.He is paralysed with disbelief, after all, how often does a girl walk in on you when you're naked?I almost giggle at the thought.I'm right up to him now, and can see that he's breathing hard.Goes to grab for the towel.I get it before him.

"What do you need this for?" I ask him in a tone of gentle teasing.He looks about ready to have a heart attack.

I smile at him seductively, and throw the towel across the room.He looks like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.But that will change.

She is having an affect on me.I can feel it, and I know that she will be able to see it if I don't act quickly.But somehow, her standing there, inches in front of my nakedness, is as intoxicating as it is scary.I'm not equipped to handle this situation.

She reaches up, running her fingers through my hair.This isn't right…I know it isn't, but what can I do?

"You should leave" I tell her, trembling.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asks, and pulling my head down, kisses me.

It is hot, demanding, not at all what I would expect from someone like her.Oh no, There it goes.I'm done for now.

He has lost some of his shyness, although I don't think that he would like to admit it.But his body has betrayed him.I can feel the hardness of it as I pull him closer.He tries to push me away at first, but I use my fingers to advantage, stroking, teasing, in ways that I didn't think myself capable of.I bring my mouth around to his ear; he is shivering under my touch.I whisper in his ear hotly.

"I would much prefer to stay"

His breath is ragged as I guide one of his hands down the front of my open robe.I'm not wearing anything underneath.My fingers continue their stroking.

I can't stand it anymore!I bring my mouth down upon hers, almost bruisingly.My hands slip her robe off her shoulders and my hands work their way down her back, I pull her to me.I take her over to my bed, too thoroughly aroused to care about anything beyond that.I can't help myself; she draws her tongue along my neck.It isn't my fault.

You can guess what happens after that.

I wake up in his arms, my head on his chest.His face is half-covered by the long black hair.

"I love you, Severus" I whisper as I kiss his forehead gently, silently get dressed, and slip back to my own bed.I know it was wrong, but it doesn't matter.It will al come out for the best.I could cry, knowing that I can never risk us both by doing that again.But perhaps we could find somewhere else to meet.

I wake up slowly, my mind echoing the emptiness of my arms.She has left while I slept.

"Hermione" I whisper, and smile to myself as I drift back off to sleep.I guess I'm not alone anymore.


	2. Perfect & Daphne Descends

Pre-story thingie doovie whatsie stuff:  
DISCLAIMERS & WARNINGS: These characters aren't mine. The plot, (What plot?!?) is. The Songs are by the Smashing Pumpkins, and I thought you might want to know what I was listening to at the time because that they seem to have influenced them somewhat. They are all from Adore, save for Luna and Mayonaise, which are from Siamese Dream. This is the most ridiculous piece of PWP that you're going to come across for a while. For some reason, my imagination and my hands decided to hold a conversation before discussing it with my brain. Very rude of them really. But still, I post it for their sake. If you want to flame me, then please be kind enough as to provide your e-mail address as well, because that otherwise what on earth is the point? O,o* Love you guys!  
  
  
Song: Perfect  
  
I ran to my Potions class early the next afternoon with a blissful smile on my face. I had to tell him not to behave any differently, or someone would notice. I was not feeling at all remorseful or shocked or any of the emotions that you would expect after what had happened last night. I don't know when I fell in love with Snape, I only know that I didn't do nearly as well in my OWL's as I should have because that I cried myself to sleep every night, terrified that something had happened to him, my brilliant young Potions teacher. And 37 is young. I smile to myself mischievously. I suppose that you could say last night was his birthday present.  
I slowed as I came to his office, he might be in there with someone already. No, he's all alone. I walk in silently, he's busy looking at something, and I close the door behind me carefully.  
"How did you like your birthday present, Severus?" I asked huskily, and he whirled around. I laugh joyfully, running over to embrace him.  
  
Song: Daphne Descends  
  
He stiffens, and my smile fades. I look up at him, questioning.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" he said quietly.  
"I wanted to see you before class" I told him, my smile returning once more. I must have been imagining it.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks harshly, and I let my arms drop. Trying to hide my hurt, I stare down at my feet, the bottles on his shelves, the notes on his desk, anywhere but his face.  
"I…I wanted to see you, that's all"  
"I have thought carefully on last night, Miss Granger, and can come to only one conclusion. If you think that any physical intimacy will change your marks in my class, you are sorely mistaken."  
My head flashes up, shock written plainly across my face.  
"Physical intimacy…change marks…what in the hell are you on about, Severus?" I splutter, taking a step back. He sneers, but I can see the bitterness in his eyes.  
"I think that you know exactly what I mean, Miss Granger"  
  
***888***  
  
A/N: I've worked him out as being 37 like this. James was about 21 when he died, right? Which you add 10 years between their death and Harry going to Hogwarts. Then another 6 (& a half, I suppose) for the current day, making it 37. James and Snape were in the same year at Hogwarts, and they go when they are 11, so they would have been the same age. 'kee? Luvyaz!  
  
Anita Malfoy  



	3. Tear, Crestfallen, Appels + Oranjes

Pre-story thingie doovie whatsie stuff:

Song: Tear

I stand there for a moment, then pick up my books slowly.

"No, I think that _you_ are the one that is mistaken, Severus" I tell him dangerously.

"Now wipe that shit-eating sneer off of your face and listen to me for a minute.I do not _need_ any such bribery to get good marks.I am going to get those under my own steam, not any favours.I left the student part of me far outside last night, and came in as nothing more than a woman who loves you.You, Severus, not Professor Snape.I thought that it meant something to you as well, but it obviously didn't.I still don't regret it, and I hope that you don't either.Now if you'll excuse me, I think that we both have a class to get to.If anyone asks, then tell them I was inquiring after the exact nature of the reaction between unicorn hair and sodium"

I strode out proudly, my head held high, and somehow didn't collapse between walking out and sitting down in the classroom.

Song: Crestfallen

Ron and Harry shot me quizzical looks, but I could not talk to them.What did they know of love?Very little, I was sure.

I gave a start when he walked in, I realised he was not wearing any of that terrible greasy hair gel.

I remembered screwing my nose up at it last night, telling him I loved how his hair was naturally.I remember his answering laugh…

Song: Appels + Oranjes

I can see her with her friends, and looking for all the world as if there was nothing wrong.But then she turns and catches my eyes.Hers convey such deep hurt and unhappiness…I long to go over there and take her in my arms, but know that I can't.I am her teacher, and she is my student.The whole idea is absurd.But it still gnaws at me like some little animal, determined to chew through my sanity.I feel like screaming, somehow it would be easier.


	4. The Tale of Dusty and Pistol Pete, Behol...

Song: The Tale of Dusty and Pistol Pete

Song: The Tale of Dusty and Pistol Pete

I cry with my soul, and scream with my mind.

My voice still betrays me.

A heart, still crushed, refuses any explanation.

But that's not fair!

Why can't you turn around and _look_ at me, goddamn you?

Please?

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asks Ginny, and I start.

"What?"

"You're crying," she points out wryly.

"Am I?"

"Oh, it's one of _them_.I know how that is" she tells me sympathetically, then casts another thought-devoid look at Harry.The complete lack of intelligence in the looks those two exchanged so frequently was terrifying.

Song: Behold!The Night Mare

I dress before leaving the bathroom tonight, although I needn't have bothered.She wasn't there when I got out.Somehow, I felt a heart-wrenching disappointment at that.

_Face it_ I tell myself savagely, _You just want her for the sex._

But it isn't true.Lo, if only it was.That would certainly be one less complication to deal with.

A knock comes at the door, and I stop breathing.

Is it…could it be…

It isn't.Just a 5th year who wanted permission to go and get their books from the classroom so as to do their homework.I sigh bitterly, and turn to the marking that I was supposed to have done last night.I cannot help but think off all of the hurt looks that she cast my way, and a few salty tears trickle their way down my cheeks.It isn't right that she is able to make me feel this way.There has got to be some sort of obscure law against it.

But there isn't.

So I continue with my marking, not noticing the tears that splash the parchment.


	5. And so it is resolved...

Song: For Martha

Song: For Martha

I lay here, fighting a losing battle.

_I mustn't_ I tell myself firmly, although the tone gets lost somewhere, _I shan't.He doesn't care for me at all, and it is just me being delusional._

But I keep on feeling this way.I can't stop it.Goddamn hormones, its all their fault.

At least, it makes me feel a little bit better to say that, in any case.

Insubordinate feet, they have carried me to this, his door.I stand there for nearly a full minute, before…

Song: Mayonaise

I get up and move to the door, I don't know why.It's some sixth sense I suppose.But here I am, and here's he doorhandle.I shrug, and twist it on open.

And I am face to face with the one person that I've been wanting to see all night.

She is standing there with a rather surprised look frozen on her tear-streaked face.I draw her in with one hand, and sit her down on the chair that I had just vacated.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" I croak, and her reddened eyes bore deep into my soul.

"I want to know if you really believe it"

"What?"

"What you said today.Look me in the face, and tell me that you don't love me, and that I don't mean anything to you"

"You…don't…I mean…" I stammer, and drop my eyes like a schoolboy.With a low cry, she flings herself into my arms and starts kissing me, holding me close.Oh gods, I can't ever do that to her again.But if I allow this to happen then it will.Goddamn fate, always against me.

Song: Luna

He's hesitant again, I can feel it.He wants to hold me, but knows that he shouldn't.Who cares about the goddamned rules anyway?Not me, that was for sure!With the fervent determination of one possessed, I use ways which are distinctly unfair to convince him that maybe…just maybe…doing it again wouldn't be so terrible.Just tonight. Just once.Or twice.

Or forever.

"I love you" I whisper to him.

"I love you too" he whispers back.

***

And so it ends, *Wipes a tear from her eye* No, I've got no idea what drugs I was on.And now I feel like a real writer, I've been 'eew'ed everything!*Blows a kiss to Lady Sky*

Luvyaz,

Anita Malfoy


End file.
